


Perfect

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Facials, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: Chanyeol has needs and only Baekhyun can satisfy them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written around March 2014.  
> I am still amazed I wrote this.

The beddings are soft against Baekhyun’s skin as Chanyeol gently lays him down. The room is quiet with only the smacking sound of Chanyeol’s full lips against Baekhyun’s soft skin. His hand tangles itself in Baekhyun’s hair while his tongue dives in for Baekhyun’s mouth. What started gentle now becomes aggressive with Baekhyun’s tongue going in and out of Chanyeol’s mouth, leaving his mark on his boyfriend’s mouth. Chanyeol moans because _fuck Baekhyun’s fucking hot._  
  
  
Chanyeol’s mouth moves from mouth to neck, leaving sweet trails of lust and love with each lick. Baekhyun moans, ragged breath sending shivers down his boyfriend’s skin. His hand makes it way inside Chanyeol’s shirt, forcing it upward and comfortably placing itself on Chanyeol’s back. It’s when Chanyeol sucks on Baekhyun’s neck tenderly that Baekhyun starts scratching Chanyeol’s back.  
  
  
“Fuck Baekhyun, stop marking me.”  
  
  
The scratches in Chanyeol’s back hurt, but it’s a pleasurable pain. He likes it when Baekhyun gets rough, likes it when Baekhyun starts getting frustrated, likes it when Baekhyun starts yanking his shirt off of him and starts pushing him down the bed and going on top of him.  
  
  
Baekhyun growls at the sight of Park Chanyeol’s naked upper body beneath him – abs clenching as he balances Baekhyun on top of him, arms flexing as they make their way beneath his head. There’s a smug look on his face and it infuriates and excites Baekhyun all at the same time.  
  
  
“What are you waiting for? Come on now, strip for me.”  
  
  
The baritone voice that Chanyeol emits has Baekhyun’s dick twitching. He licks his lower lip as he unbuttons his polo shirt ever so slowly. Baekhyun’s body is all smooth and plain while Chanyeol is all rock solid and manly. He likes the differences in their bodies, likes the fact that he’s smaller than his boyfriend, so it’s easier for him to ride Chanyeol from on top.  
  
  
Baekhyun grinds his hips against Chanyeol’s, making sure to rub his dick against his boyfriend’s. Chanyeol grunts, obviously affected by what his boyfriend’s doing to him. He bites his lower lip when Baekhyun licks his nipples, the sensation more than he could ever take. His dick is throbbing from inside his pants and Baekhyun really needs to satisfy it now.  
  
  
“Baek…”  
  
  
It just takes one mention of Baekhyun’s name for him to know how much Chanyeol needs it already. He licks Chanyeol’s nipples one last time, lands a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before his crawling to the end table beside the bed to get a lube. He’s about to close the drawer when he feels Chanyeol yanking him by the legs. Chanyeol’s hurriedly unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants and briefs down before he could even ask his boyfriend why and _goddamn that feels so fucking good_.  
  
  
“Yeol…yeol…ahh…” Baek’s response comes in the form of eyes rolling, back bending and muted gasping. Chanyeol’s mouth is tight against his dick, saliva coating it with each thrust. The way Chanyeol wraps his mouth on Baekhyun’s dick has Baehyun’s dick enlarging. His precum tastes nice for Chanyeol as the latter licks it sensually, hands cupping Baekhyun’s balls. Baekhyun’s legs waver and he gasps because Chanyeol’s need this time is more than he’s ever experienced before.  
  
  
“Wait.” Baekhyun manages to say. Chanyeol pulls his mouth off of his boyfriend’s dick, but not without a sounding pop. Baekhyun closes his eyes because the sensation is just too good for him. Steadfastly, he unbuttons Chanyeol’s pants and pushes it off of his boyfriend till he’s got his boyfriend’s leg spread for him. Chanyeol’s dick springs upward and it slaps Baekhyun’s cheeks.  
  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
  
“Yeol, you’ve gotten bigger.” Baekhyun strokes Chanyeol’s dick with his hand, using the precum as a lube. It has been so long since they last had sex, so the sight of his boyfriend’s dick shocks Baekhyun. How does this penis fit him? Fuck, just the thought of Chanyeol fucking him hard has his dick twitching. Baekhyun’s in the middle of licking Chanyeol’s dick when he feels a finger forcing inside his ass.  
  
  
“And you’ve gotten tighter, Baek. Fuck, how did my dick manage to get inside your tight little ass?” Chanyeol’s finger is cool from the liquid and it has Baekhyun moaning as loud as his throat allows him. Baekhyun’s head falls and his eyes close; Chanyeol’s dick rubs itself on Baekhyun’s cheek once again. It’s sleek and tight the way Chanyeol’s finger thrusts inside Baekhyun’s ass and the way Chanyeol puts Baekhyun’s thick dick back inside his mouth. Baekhyun feels like gasping for air because how the fuck does his boyfriend do him so so well. Baekhyun proceeds to put his boyfriend’s dick inside his mouth, encircling his tongue on it. The objective is to make Chanyeol writhe in pleasure and he attains it after just a minute of stroking his boyfriend’s lengthy penis.  
  
  
There’s a guttural sound that comes out of Chanyeol’s mouth as he tries to swallow Baekhyun’s penis deep inside his mouth. The vibration pleasures Baekhyun so so much that he rewards Chanyeol with a deep thrust of his mouth on his boyfriend’s dick, tongue swirling and fingers being excessively lubed before getting inside Chanyeol’s ass.  
  
  
Chanyeol’s mouth in Baekhyun’s dick tightens and he releases it with a pop and a loud moan.  
  
  
“Ahh Baek…Baek…” He closes his eyes, the sensation of Baekhyun’s finger going in and out of his ass way too much for him.  
  
  
“Do you like this?” Baek puts another finger in Chanyeol’s ass and the latter growls.  
  
  
“Fuck. Baekhyun, I swear you’re going to make me cum earlier than expected…” Chanyeol inserts another two fingers inside Baekhyun’s ass. It’s tight and his boyfriend’s ass is squeezing his fingers and the image before him is just too lustful. Imagine how his boyfriend’s tight little ass would squeeze his own dick. Fuck, just imagining it sends a sensation in his dick and he already feels like he’s about to cum.  
  
  
“Then cum. I’ll swallow it all.”  
  
  
Baekhyun puts Chanyeol’s dick inside his mouth while he plays with his boyfriend’s balls using his free hand. It just takes him a few seconds till Chanyeol’s saying “Baek, I’m about to cum…” and he’s pumping his boyfriend’s mouth as fast as he could till Chanyeol breaks. Chanyeol’s moans reverberate loudly against the 4 corners of the walls while his milk shoots inside Baekhyun’s mouth, filling his boyfriend up to the brim. Some of Chanyeol’s cum drips in Baekhyun’s chin, but the latter salvages it with his tongue and swallows it all.  
  
  
Chanyeol continues to finger Baekhyun with his three fingers while he’s slowly licking his boyfriend’s length. Baekhyun’s cries are ragged as he lays his head on Chanyeol’s leg, eyes closed as he feels his boyfriend fuck him with his fingers and mouth. The taste of Chanyeol’s cum in his mouth pleasures him more than what his boyfriend is currently doing to him and he feels his cum slowly pooling in his dick as he licks his lips of remaining cum.  
  
  
“Nnnnggg…Chanyeol…I’m about to…”  
  
  
But Baekhyun never gets to finish it. He explodes without warning, draining Chanyeol’s face with his cum. Chanyeol closes his eyes as the first release lands on his mouth. Baekhyun gasps loudly as Chanyeol continues to stroke him till all his milk falls all over Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol gives a last slow, sensual lick on Baekhyun’s thick dick till he’s using his fingers to scoop the cum on his face and swallows it.  
  
  
Baekhyun removes himself on top of his boyfriend and sits beside him. He looks in obvious horror at his boyfriend’s face covered in his cum and attempts to remove it with a tissue when Chanyeol stops him.  
  
  
“Don’t pretend you didn’t want to cum on my face.” Chanyeol’s inserts his cum-filled fore finger inside his mouth and the sight is too exquisite for Baekhyun. A giggle is threatening to expose itself on his face as Chanyeol smiles at him.  
  
  
“Well you know I’ve always wanted to do it…” Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol’s forehead before he’s positioning himself beside Chanyeol. Chanyeol cradles him in his arms as he rubs soothing circles in Baekhyun’s shoulders.  
  
  
They lay there in their glorious nakedness, bodies glistening with sweat, breathing ragged with the aftershocks of their sex. Baekhyun sighs and Chanyeol looks at him. The latter gives him a questioning look and the former just bobs his head from side to side.  
  
  
“What is it Baek?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Can we have a second round?”


End file.
